Feuer Potter
by CartrigeReality
Summary: Left by his realitives, five year old Harry Potter falls down to the Underground and meets the flaming bartender Grillby. My take on the Harry Potter raised in the Underground fic. Bad Dumbledore, Ron, and Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there, I got a Disclamer here. I do not, I repeat, do NOT own Harry potter** _ **or**_ **Undertale. I wish I did but those are owned by J.K. Rowling and Toby Fox respectively. And if you recodnise something else in this, chanses are** _ **I don't own it.**_ **Thanks, and Enjoy,**

Harry cried silently, tears running down his face, the salt burning the small cuts on his face. They had dumped him here… all alone. Vernon had a meeting that required them to visit America briefly, and Harry, being the childish five year old he was, was ecstatic. He thought _nothing_ could go wrong on this trip. He was wrong. So very _very_ wrong.

Vernon woke him up one night, around two or three in the morning and left the hotel with him. They drove for around half an hour till they passed the city limits and then some. At some point they started driving up a slope, which turned out to be a mountain. Then, Vernon threw him out of the car and onto the gravel road and drove off. Harry's glasses had shattered when he hit the ground, cutting up his face, thankfully missing his eyes.

So here we are now, Harry sitting on the side of the gravel road crying. And it started to rain. Let it be known, Harry _loathes_ getting wet. He would do just about anything to stay away from water, so he made his way to the cave that was just by him, not seeing the hazardous vines nor the gaping hole. So he tripped. And he fell.

xxxXXXxxx

Harry's eyes opened slowly. Blinking, he looked around, apparently he had fallen on a patch of flowers. Now bloody flowers. Harry frowned, feeling bad that he dirtied their pretty gold colour with his blood. So he did what any 'good boy' would do and tried to clean up. He only made it worse. "sorry flowers…" He mumbled an apology to the bed of bloodied flowers.

He stood up completely, wincing when he stood on his left leg. It had a large gash and was probably broken, or at least fractured. His left arm was in much the same condition, and there were a few scrapes on his back and hands. Harry felt his face and immediately pulled his hand back. He underestimated the severity of cuts there. They were deep, still bleeding, and still hurt.

Harry adjusted his gigantic sweater, which was black with one thick green line across the middle and a thin green line above it. Wiping his hands off on his beige shorts he started walking -note: limping- towards the archway structure on the far end of the cavern.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower! You must be new- wowie, what happened to you kid"

Startled, Harry jumped back, wincing as he used his left leg. "woah. Kid cool it. I wont hurt ya" Flowey lied. Harry just watched him with untrusting eyes. "Anyways, you must be new. How 'bout I show ya the ropes here?" Flowey suggested. Harry nods slowly and the flowers eyes gleamed predatorily.

Harry felt a tug where his heart would be and something flew out of it. It wasn't a heart, not really, but it may have looked like one once. It was green with a few chunks floating a few spaces away from it and around it. One could compare it to a glitching effect, so to speak. On part of the main soul, there was a sliver that looked forced in, having a pitch black colouration. The main soul also had numerous cracks and a few red coloured veins that looked like they were trying to keep the rest of the soul together. All in all, it was horrific.

"That… that's your soul. Never seen one _quite_ like that one though. Anyways, to make it um, 'stronger' you gain LV. What's LV? LOVE of course. We all want some love don't we?" Flowey said, a bit confused but smirking. Harry nodded slowly again. He _did_ want love, but he wasn't sure he could trust this flower. "That's good, Well down here in the Underground, Monsters share LOVE through little… friendlieness pellets. Go and catch as many as you can." The flower said.

Harry tentatively reached out to one and audibly yelped when it tore through his skin. He looked up at Flowey, betrayed. "You idiot!" Flowy yelled. "IN THis woRLd itS kill Or bE KiLleD!" Flowy started laughing manically as a ring of bullets circled a very frightened Harry, who was shaking in fear.

Suddenly, a ball of fire knocked Flowey away and his soul rushed back inside him. A towering bipedal goat appeared before him. "Such a monster, torturing a poor innocent youth… Do not fret, I wont hurt you my child. You seem to be hurt, here." It, or, She said, kneeling down and healing Harry's injuries. "I am Toriel, what is your name my child?" She asked. "I… I don't know…" He mumbled. "We shall think of a name later then. Come, my child, I will guide you through the catacombs." She said, gently taking his hand.

They came upon pressure plates, which Toriel solved quickly, taking the two of them to the next room. "These are puzzles, there are numerous in the ruins. Please adjust yourself to the sight of them." She said helpfully and Harry nodded. "Here is a puzzle you may try on your own. Flip the two switches that I have marked." Toriel instructed.

Harry looked at the wall she gestured to but all he saw was a blur. "Um… Ma'am, I… I need glasses to see, but I… I broke mine a while back… All I can see is a massive blur… sorry." He mumbled. Toriel blinked. "Oh its fine my child. When we get home I can get you some." She said, flipping the switches and leading Harry to the next room.

"As a human in the Underground, some monsters may… attack you. Do not be afraid though, strike up a friendly conversation and wait for me to resolve the conflict" Toriel smiled. Harry nodded, he could do that. All he could do was run anyways. And even if he _could_ fight, he wouldn't. He didn't want to be like Dudley and beat people up, even if they did start it. He wouldn't fight.

"Here, practice on this dummy." She said, gesturing at a slightly worn practice dummy, or a fuzzy brown blob in Harry's sight. "Uh- um… Hello. The weather is… quite nice… today…" Harry mumbled. Glancing at Toriel, Harry felt she was proud.

xxxXXXxxx

When they got to the long room, Harry was afraid. He… He didn't want to be alone. But he did as told like any normal 'good boy' would do. Then Toriel asked him to wait. So he waited. And waited. And waited. Harry estimated around two or three hours had passed when she came back. When she did, he ran to hug her, having thought she left him for good. Toriel giggled, patting his head. "I am sorry my child. I didn't know it would take so long." She apologized and took harry through the ruins to a small house.

A glint caught his eye, from the leaves. He had passed a few in the ruins but didn't investigate them. This time though, he reached out to touch it, bringing up the save menu. Confused, he hit save and left to follow Toriel.

Toriel showed him to his room and left to do something or other, Harry decided to take a nap. When he awoke, it was around midnight. Slipping from the bed, he found a slice of pie that had gone cold, but was the best thing he had ever eaten. Next to it were a pair of glasses and a piece of paper. Putting the glasses on, he found they fit him perfectly and he could see much clearer than when he had his old glasses. Turning to the note, he read;

My Child,

While you were asleep I went and got you a pair of Glasses said to ajust to your eyesight and size. I hope they work for you.

-Toriel

Harry smiled, before frowning. He couldn't stay. He didn't want to bother someone as nice as Toriel with his Freakish self. His clothes were now clean, he noted, so he was good to go. He got a piece of paper and a pencil and wrote a note that said;

Dear Miss Toriel

I am very thankful you helped me in the ruins. I thank you so much, but I hsve to wonder why someone as nice as you would help someone as Freakish and Unnatural as me. Thank you again and goodby.

-Nameless

P.S. the pie was delicious, the best thing I have ever eaten. Though cheese and bread isn't much to compare to, the sentiment is there. Thank you.

The next morning when Toriel woke and went to his room to check on him, she broke down crying after reading the note. "not another… gone… oh why… why…"

xxxXXXxxx

 **Yo. I realize that this was rather short, but I promise they will get longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello and thank you, those of you who reviewed. Due to the chapters being a bit** **…** **short -for now at least- I'm going to have the chapters out a bit quicker than one would expect. But I** _ **am**_ **working on trying to make these a bit longer.**

 **Crazy dragon ninja: While yes, in later chapters, possibly sooner chapters, Harry** _ **will**_ **be either a flame monster or at least part flame monster, It wont be because of Her. And who will find him first? Not Grillby nor Sans, but the answer is in this chapter. About the dogs, he wont meet them till after he meets Grillby. And the question marks beside his name was something I was considering. My personal opinion is if they don't** _ **know**_ **their name then its question marks, unless they are too young to know their name that is.**

 **CallaCaptor: well thank you.**

 **Anyways, I do not own Harry Potter, Undertale, or any references you may spot. They all belong to their respective owners. Thank you and enjoy!**

'Its cold' Was Harry's first thoughts on the area outside the Ruins. Harry shifted the sweater, trying to get a bit warmer. The ceiling of the cave was dark, casting shadows on the trees and snow, reminding him of how late it was. Snow fell freely from who knows where. Harry supposed they may be under the giant lake that was near MT Ebbot. How it froze though, was anyone's guess.

Harry trudged along the path slowly, snow making his shoes soggy and cold. He involuntarily shivered and rubbed his eyes from the sharp wind. It was really cold. He came across a large stick, maybe a small log, blocking his path and it took a bit for him to crawl over it. He continued to walk. Some sort of gate or archway stood over a bridge. 'Maybe it was like those red ones in Japan.' Harry thought, thinking about his cultures class. He shook his head and continued.

There was a small station and an oddly placed lamp. Harry was inspecting the station. There were a few bottles of ketchup as well. There were so many, he was sure that the owner wouldn't mind him taking just _one_ , right? Harry took the one with the least amount, trying not to be overly rude, and put it in one of his pockets. He might need it… for some reason. Something inside him told him to take one though. Walking again, he saw a star, and went towards it again, hitting the odd 'save' button. There was also a box, saying anything in it could be found in another of the same box. He put a twig in it, to test his theory later.

He saw a path, well two actually. One leading left and one leading straight. He went left. All there was, was a river. Harry frowned and backtracked, taking the straight option this time. He walked a bit, till he found another off those stations… but… there was someone there. He looked like he fell asleep though. And in Harry's mind, that wasn't too safe. Even for what seemed to be a skeleton. They could get hypothermia.

Steeling his resolve, Harry went up to the stand and poked the skeleton on the head. "Uhm, e-excuse me sir, but you shouldn't sleep outside when its snowing… you… you could get sick…" Harry said. The skeleton blinked and sat up and scoffed. "SLEEP? ME? ON THE JOB? NEVER, I WAS SIMPLY TESTING HOW SOFT THE WOOD WAS- WAIT… ARE YOU… A HUMAN?" The skeleton said, startling Harry with his loud voice.

"Last time I checked… yeah" Harry mumbled. The skeleton seemed to smile, if skeletons _could_ smile. "THEN I THE GRRREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL CAPTURE YOU!" The skeleton, now Papyrus, declared. "C-capture… w-why would you…" Harry mumbled, backing away. Maybe it was a bad idea, waking him up.

Papyrus stopped and blinked. "WHY? WELL TO TAKE YOU TO THE CAPITOL AND UH, I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT HAPPENS AFTER. BUT THEN- THEN I'LL BE A ROYAL GUARDSMAN! AND POPULAR!" the tall skeleton explained. Harry frowned. "I…" Harry mumbled. "MY PUZZLES HAVENT BEEN FINISHED THOUGH… SO HUMAN! YOU, WILL HAVE TO BATTLE ME!" Papyrus declared, starting the battle sequence before Harry could protest, but seemingly froze when Harry's soul popped out.

"JUST A MOMENT HUMAN…" Papyrus said, checking Harry for a reason his soul was like… _that._

*NAME: ?

*ATK: 0

*DEF: 0 +20

*HP: 2/2

*A broken child afraid to Love

*A mother's sacrifice is eternal

*A diabolical creature in the form of a human

Papyrus blinked, and looked at the Human himself, who was shaking in fear, eyes closed tight as he was curled on the ground. The skeleton was shocked, to say the least. How could he, the Great Papyrus, miss that? He cancelled the fight and picked the Human Child up, frowning when he heard a frightened gasp from the child. He couldn't fight him when he was like this. He wouldn't.

xxxXXXxxx

Papyrus walked past all the traps, all being a work in progress, and carefully walked around all the supplies and scraps of wood and metal used for it.

Carefully passing the other station on this road, he made his way back to Snowdin, specifically his and his brother's house. Closing the door behind him he yelled for Sans to wake up and help him. Sans appeared next to Papyrus. **"What can I help ya with bro?"** The shorter skeleton asked. "SO I FOUND A HUMAN… BUT THEIR SOUL… STATS… IT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE…" Papyrus said. **"Soul? Lets see** **…** **"** Sans said, having Papyrus set the human on the couch and pulled his soul out.

You could hear a pin drop. That was how quiet it was as Sans stared at the horror that was Harry's Soul.

Sans frowned as he checked the child's stats. He linked the last one to the black soul shard, and the mothers sacrifice to the red veins holding the green soul together. The main soul was obviously the child's. He put the soul back. **"Yo Kid, can ya wake up for me?"** Sans said poking the shoulder of the human. Harry opened his eyes slowly, having fallen asleep when Papyrus had been carrying him. As soon as he saw Sans, then Papyrus, he audibly gasped and threw himself back, escaping off the side of the couch and hiding behind it.

" **Calm down kid, we aren't gonna hurt ya."** Sans said, raising his hands up in the universal 'surrender' position. Harry stayed behind the couch, looking for the exit. Seeing the door, he ran out before the two skeletons could stop him, running into someone. A flaming someone.

Harry hid behind him looking for protection. The fire person gave off a similar presence to that of Toriel, still a bit different, but he could work with it, Unlike Sans who had a more… startling presence or Papyrus who had a wilder one.

"And who might you be?" The fire person asked, but Harry gave no awnser, simply hiding. Sans watched from the doorway, along with Papyrus. **"Yo Grillby, Think you could watch him? He seems ta like you"** Sans asked, walking towards them slowly. Harrys eyes widened. **"Make sure he doesn't get hurt. Two HP isn't much"** Sans said and Grillby looked at him questioningly but nodded his head despite himself.

Sans left closing the door, confused. Something was distinctly _off_ about that kid, besides the whole soul thing. He nodded to Papyrus as he passed him and went to his room, thinking about Frisks proposition before the last reset. They had proposed a way to make themselves forget about the Underground, finding a way to reset to before they fell down MT Ebott.

xxXXxx

" _Sans! Sans I figures it out!" A young child around eight or nine years old said, knocking on the skeleton's door. Sans opened it slowly, confusion written on his face. With a marker. Frisk giggled._ _ **"Figured what out kid?"**_ _The short skeleton asked._

" _How to reset. Before I fell."_

 _Sans dropped the cup he had been holding, it shattered on the ground with a crash. Snapping back to normal, Sans cleaned up the mess, ushering Frisk inside. The two sat on the couch._ _ **"What do you mean, before you fell**_ _ **…**_ _ **"**_ _Sans asked, just to be sure. "It means I go back. Before I fell. Could be days, could be years, I'm not sure, but everything will go back to the way it was._

 _Sans was silent, as was Frisk. Minutes passed._ _ **"Just like that**_ _ **…**_ _ **?"**_ _Sans whispered, voice noticeably. Frisk nodded. "If it works, I'll forget everything. And, by chanse, you might forget too" They said. Sans nodded._ _ **"So, how are we gonna do this kid?"**_

xxxXXXxxx

Sans sat on his bed quietly, coming out of the flashback. He hadn't forgotten, no, but they had been sent five years back. Five years before Frisk fell again, if they even did fall this time around. This… kid… he was… it was new. Sans didn't know what to think. So he didn't. Sans sighed and went to sleep. Waking up at three in the morning wasn't something he liked to do anyways.

xxxXXXxxx

Harry was trying to figure Grillby out. He wasn't hostile, that was for sure, he was nice but not overly so like Toriel. That was a good thing in his book. He didn't know how to deal with loving or family. He hadn't ever had either. Grillby had given him some chips, well, Grillby called them Fries, so he didn't know what to think. Then he remembered that's what Americans called chips. Harry took note of that and ate slowly, watching Grillby cook his own food.

Grillby was trying to figure the human child out as well. The kid seemed surprised when he was given food, and ate slowly, watching his surroundings as if he was afraid someone would appear out of no where and steal it from him. Grillby was concerned by this behavior but said nothing.

Harry was getting sleepy again, so he went over and asked where he would be sleeping. Grillby led him to a nice guest room with white walls and a green and grey bed with white wood and a grey canopy. There was a desk made of the same white wood and a dresser on either side of the bed. It was simple, but nice. Harry thanked Grillby and went to sleep, wondering what the next day would bring.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! So I do not own Harry Potter, Undertale, or anything else you may recognize.**

 **Purple kisses: Well thank you. Frisk** _ **will**_ **fall eventually, but that's not for a while. And there will be a bit of Sansby, Pairings for Harry though, I'm still deciding who or** _ **if**_ **he will be paired with someone. If so, it wont happen for a while. Im open for recommendations though theres not a 100% guarantee that it will be used.**

 **Guest: Yepp.**

 **Crazy dragon ninja: Pappyrus is the best. And in this, Harry has met Ripper but he was just a puppy so nothing bad happened. In my opinion, Ripper didn't seem to be to old of a dog, so Harry being five in this currently, he may have been a few months old** _ **at most**_ **. If anything, ripper may have snapped at him once or twice but nothing to make Harry fear dogs. Even so, Harry is generally untrusting. The only reason he went with Grillby was becaused he seemed to have a more calm type of personality.**

 **Firehedgehog: Thank you**

 **xxxXXXxxx**

Harry woke to the smell of food. Eyes still closed, he wondered who was cooking. Aunt Petunia never really cooked… and for that matter why was his bed so warm and comfortable? He sat up slowly opening his eyes. Blinking, he looked around, a bit of happiness bubbling in his chest. He was actually away from the Durslys! Pushing the feeling down and away, he forced his face to remain neutral. He couldn't show weakness, something the Durslys taught him.

Slipping out of the bed, he shivered as the cold tile floor bit at his bare feet. Suppressing a shiver, he went over to the dresser that had a mirror on it and made his hair at least a bit presentable. He noticed some clothes folded neatly on the side, with a note on the top saying these were for him to wear. Black gloves, black pants and a green long sleeve shirt with a black jacket he left open. Two emerald green stripes on the sleeves only.

Looking at his reflection, he smiled slightly. These were nice clothes. He hoped they hadn't cost the fire monster too much. What was his name again? Grillby? That sounds about right… Shrugging, he messed with his hair a bit more and walked out of the room, opting to keep his hood down. Walking through a door, it seemed to be a bar or restaurant of some sort. Apparently Grillby owned this place, if the few signs in here were anything to go by.

Apparently Grillby noticed him, because he was approached by him not too soon after he entered the room. "Do you need something… oh, I never got your name..?" The fire monster said kindly, trailing into a question. "I don't have one sir…" Harry said quietly. Grillby frowned, "Would you mind if I gave you one, then?" he asked. Harry shook his head. "I don't mind" He mumbled. Grillby was quiet for a moment.

"How about Feuer?" He asked suddenly.

Harry looked up. Feuer… he liked that name. It was simple, but nice. Harry nodded, smiling just a fraction of an inch. "T-thank you… I like it…" Harry mumbled, hiding the bottom half of his face with his hands.

"Now then, Feuer, would you like something to eat?" Grillby asked, smiling patiently. "Yes please…" Harry-ah, Feuer said shyly. Chuckling good-naturedly, Grillby handed him a plate with a burger. "Do you need any condiments?" Grillby askes. Holding up a bottle of ketchup and a bottle of mustard. "Mustard please" Feuer said, putting a bit inside his burger and taking a bite. His face lit up. "This is really good!" He said, happiness written in his voice and expression. Grillby sighed in relief, at least the kid could relax for a bit. He was too uptight to be natural.

Letting his mask slip for once, Feuer ate his burger with gusto, smiling the entire time. "Thank you." He said, getting ahold of himself last minute. Feuer's eyes flickered a moment, confusing Grillby. He shrugged it off as Feuer walked back to the room he was staying in, an almost unnoticeable bounce in his step. Shaking his head, grillby prepared to open.

Back in the guest room, Feuer flopped down on the bed pondering what he should do. It was obvious Grillby didn't want to hurt him. His actions alone could prove this, but Feuer just instinctively _knew_ he wouldn't hurt him. He wasn't sure how he felt about the skeletons though…

Papyrus was ok enough, but the whole 'I will take you to the royal guards' and shouting part didn't sit too well with Feuer. Sans, Sans… he was odd. He has seeped genuinely concerned about Feuer's wellbeing, but he just felt unsettled being around the short skeleton. Of course, that was his opinion when he was already frightened so he could have been mistaken. Feuer sighed and decided to take a short nap.

 **xxxXXXxxx**

Dumbledore was agitated. Agitated, worried, confused, and many other things, but most of all, he was agitated. The gizmos and trinkets across his office that were keyed to 'Harry Potter' had stopped working. It were as if _he didn't exist_ anymore. But that was impossible, he had to kill the Dark Lord Voldemort. He was _prophesized_ to. He couldn't be dead.

Taking a handful of powder, he Floo called Minerva.

"Albus what is the meaning of this?! School is about to start and I need to finish my lesson plans! This had better be important." An irate woman said through the flames. "Its about Harry Potter. He seems to be… missing." Dumbledore said, a false sad mask on his face. "Missing? Albus… what do you mean Missing?" The professor asked. "I mean what I said. Harry Potter is missing." He said. "Well have you sent someone to find him!?" Minerva asked. "I was going to send you" He said simply. "Oh very well, but If we cant find him, its your fault. I told you it was a bad idea to place him with those muggles." She said and ended the floo call.

Walking back to his desk, Dumbledore schemed. He had to get Harry back. His pawn should easily bend to his will. He hoped they will find the boy soon, before 'irreparable damage' was done. Looking at his phoenix, he asked if Fawkes knew where Harry was. It was a negative. Fawkes had no clue where Harry was. Feuer, sure, he knew were _he_ was. But Harry Potter? Nope.

 **xxxXXXxxx**

Feuer was sitting quietly in his room-uh, the guest room, humming some tune he heard through the door of his cupboard a while back. Looking out the window, he watched the snow fall peacefully. He had never seen it so peacefully. Either he got frostbite on his toes from trying to salvage his Aunt's garden or being thrown out in the middle of winter to sleep in the cold. But now he could watch it from somewhere warm, and he decided that snow was beautiful.

Pressing his hand up to the glass and taking it away, he looked at the handprint, wiping it away after. Breathing out on the glass, it fogged up to Feuer's amazment and delight. Making a few more patches, he drew pictures of the people- er, monsters, that he had met so far. Caught up in his drawing, he didn't notice Grillby enter his room. "Feuer"

He jumped visibly.

"S-sir?" me mumbled questionably. "Do you want to go back to the surface? You haven't tried to as far as I know and its rather odd." Grillby said. "Why would I?" Feuer asked, an undertone of slight anger in his voice. "I have no home there. They threw me away. Im not going back." He hissed, Grillby taking a step back. "What about your Family? Don't they… care about you? Miss you?" The flame monster pressed gently. "Family? No, I don't consider them that anymore… They left me… they…" Feuer started, tears falling down his face. "Well then, how would you like a new family- granted a small one." Grillby asked, and Feuer quieted.

"W-what?" he asked in a small voice. "I could adopt you, if you wanted? It gets rather lonely here sometimes. I have a brother and a Niece somewhere in the Hotlands as well, unless they moved." Grillby said quietly. Blinking, Feuer looked at the floor, tears still in his eyes. "I'll… think about it." He said quietly.

Grillby nodded, walking out of the room, leaving Feuer to ponder his decision. Sitting down, harry thought, he thought hard. He could have another shot at happieness, a new family, and Grillby didn't seem like the type of guy who would hurt him… Choosing his decision, Feuer left to tell Grillby.

 **Wow, a Cliffhanger.** _ **So origional right?**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! So you may notice this is a bit shorter than the last chapter, sorry about that** **…** **Anyways, School is starting for me Tomorrow, so I may not write** _ **as much**_ **but ill work hard on keeping my stories updated!**

 **Firehedgehog: Yep. I kinda have an unhealthy love of stories of Evil or Manipulative BumbleBore :/**

 **ultima-owner: Yeppp**

 **mdmpinkie9088:Thank you! And that is the best representation of Fawkes I have seen yet.**

 **Nova: He will in due time, but probably not for the reason you may think. And he will, it'll just take a bit- till he completely trusts the Monsters. As for Frisks route** **…** _ **You Shall See~**_ **And its no problem, I love awnsering questions.**

 **Guest: Boom. Its out.**

 _Harry was smiling, watching the fireplace with fascination. It was one of the few days the Durslys let him out of his cupboard, Christmas morning, even if it was just to flaunt his inferiority by giving their 'Duddykins' lots of amazing presents and giving him a sock or a coat hanger. He got to see the fireplace though. It was warm and nice, and beautiful. It reminded him of someone as well. Someone with long, flaming red hair and warm bright eyes. But who was it?_

 _Sighing, the two and a half year old looked at his 'present' this year. A set of broken toy solders that Dudley broke a few months ago. Clutching them to his chest, he continued to watch the fire crackle and spark. Humming, he played with the broken solders, pretending they were rescuing some poor boy who was hurting because of his relatives._

 _Then, suddenly, Dudley snatched up one of the solders, the one Harry had been pretending was the boy, and threw it into the fire grinning. Harry, not stopping to think of the consequences, ran to the fire and reached in, the flames flaring around his arm and face. But it didn't burn him. Taking the toy out, he frowned seeing as it had melted a bit. Then he realized what he had done, and looked up fearfully to see Uncle Vernon's furious face. He had done something freaky again_ _…_

' _what did I tell you_ _…_ _you_ FREAK! _"_

…

 _SLAP_

…

 _why_ _…_ _?_

…

 _What did I do wrong?_

…

… _I can fix it if you tell me what I did sir!_

…

 _ **you exested**_

…

… _I-im sorry sir_ _…_

…

 _Sorry for being here_

…

 _ **You should be**_

…

 **xxxXXXxxx**

Feuer tugged on Grillby's shirt to get his attention. "Um, Mr Grillby sir… I-I thought a lot on what you proposed…" he mumbled. Grilby stopped polishing the glass he had been cleaning and bent down to Feuer's level. "I… I would like that very much sir… If, if you haven't changed your mind I mean…" He mumbled, playing with the collar of his shirt, looking at the floor.

Smiling, Grillby hugged the five year old in reassurance. "Now why would I do that?" he asked the child. "I-I…" Feuer mumbled hesitantly, starting to cry a little. Choking down a sob, he held onto Grillby tightly as if his life depended on it. "Thank you… Dad…" Feuer sobbed. Grillby's flames lit up brightly. He smiled. "Of course Feuer."

A few weeks later… Feuer woke with a start, dreams ridded with memories of the Dursleys. There were tears that had unknowingly spilled from his eyes. Wiping them away, he sat up and got dressed, green long sleeve shirt, black fingerless gloves, and black jacket with the green stripes on the arms. Messing with his hair, he walked out of the back hallway and down the stairs to Grillby's main restaurant.

Grillby smiled seeing Feuer out and about. He had locked himself in his room for a while, only letting Grillby in. Seeing him out was a good sign. "What can I get you?" Grillby said jokingly. "Fries, 'm not too hungry right now dad." Feuer said quietly, smiling just a little.

Grillby handed the specified food over, smiling. "You gonna try and go outside today?" The flame monster asked. Feuer nodded slowly, surprising Grillby. "I-Ill try…" he mumbled. "Dunno for how long though. An hour… three minutes…" Feuer mumbled, jokingly at the last part. Grillby chuckled, ruffeling Feuer's hair.

Smiling a bit bigger, Feuer walked out the door, blinking when the cold air hit his face. Brushing the hair out of his eyes, he shut the door gently and started walking. Deciding on just seeing the town, he trudged through the snow to see what Snowdin had to offer.

Seeing the store, he walked in to see what they had to offer. The monster at the counter greeted him kindly, and he went to look around. Taking a mental note of a few things that had interested him, he stuttered a farewell to the shopkeeper and left.

The Inn wasn't something he was too interested in, as he _has_ a home now, he continued to walk around for a bit. As he walked, he remembered those two skeleton brothers. Maybe… maybe he'd try to talk to them. If he didn't like how the meeting went, he could go back to Grillby-um Dad's house. Muttering under his breath, he didn't notice the monster till he was too late.

 _BAM_

Feuer and the monster fell to the ground, the snow softening their fall. Feuer got up immeaditly, and helped the monster up, repeatidly apologizing. The monster, who apparently had no arms, looked at him with a smile. "Nah, its no problem! Thanks for helping me up though, heh, the names Monster Kid! Whats yours?" The monster said, a spark in his voice. Feuer blinked slowly. Shouldn't Monster Kid be _mad_ at him?

"Um, i-im Feuer… Nice to meet you." He said quietly, pulling his jacket closer self-consciously. "Feuer? That's a cool name. Anyway, you know Undyne?" Monster Kid said excitably, gasping dramatically when Feuer shook his head no. "What?! Well then, I shall educate you on the ways of the Great Undyne!" He declared, and continued to talk about his idol as the two unknowingly went and sat under a pine tree together, having a mostly one sided conversation for hours.

Noticing how it was getting dark –even though they were underground- Feuer spoke up abruptly. "Hey, MK, I've gotta go… Dad's probably wondering where I've been, sorry. Um… maybe we can meet here again tomorrow…?" He said hopefully. Monster Kid brightened up at this. "Sure thing Feuer! Noon ok?" He asked, Feuer nodding. "Sure, bye…" Feuer trailed off, starting to walk home, Monster Kid doing the same.

Entering Grillby's, Feuer went up and sat on one of the stools. Grillby just raised an eyebrow. "You have fun then?" He inquired. Feuer nodded, smiling a bit. "Yeah. I think… I think I made a new friend."


End file.
